


Ask Felicity

by Hellbrat (Ringred19)



Series: Here or There Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: #OHFAT, #OlicityHiatusFic, #OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Prompt: Ask, Supernatural Elements, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringred19/pseuds/Hellbrat
Summary: Oliver is concerned...and being avoidy...and has quite possibly missed something that he really needs to know about. Sara is fed up with Oliver's crap and decides to drop him a clue. Felicity is playing games with new friends and she's made total peace with that whole Oliver/Sara relationship thing.





	Ask Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to the "Here or There" Verse! Also my submission to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon for the prompt: Ask. I know I'm a day late...*wince*. I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Here goes...
> 
> ==========  
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
> ==========

banner by: Arienhod

Oliver honestly tried to focus on his sparring match with Digg and Sara, but his mind kept wandering. Or was it even considered wandering if it always landed in the same direction? His eyes flickered to the back of the blonde head and swishy ponytail. Pain exploded in his jaw and he stumbled back a step but managed to keep his feet. He cut his eyes back toward Sara.

The assassin only smirked and cocked a brow. “Avoid distractions.”

Digg snorted. “Let's call it for the night. Boy's head's not in the game.” He walked off.

Oliver's eyes once again strayed toward Felicity. Sara cleared her throat and stepped in front of his view. Oliver met her stare without reaction. Sara shook her head. “What are you doing, Ollie?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I'm talking about,” Sara said. “You've barely spoken to the woman in weeks, but you're perfecting your brooding stare behind her back.”

Oliver huffed in frustration. He ran his hands over his face and carded them through his short hair. “I'm just...concerned. We still don't have many answers about her condition.”

“Well,” Sara looked back over her shoulder at the blonde in question, “the cocktail is working for the time being. S.T.A.R. Labs is still working on it. Unless you want Felicity to make another extended trip to Central City for more extensive testing...”

The cocktail, such a polite name for a nightly shot full of hormones and inhibitors and other scientific terms Oliver would never fully understand, was the only thing currently keeping Felicity from slipping away from them again. One night off the shot and she'd be 'there' again...wherever or whatever 'there' was. A sleep study performed at S.T.A.R. Labs had verified what Team Arrow already knew...Felicity wasn't crazy. Something was physically happening to her and pulling her mind/her consciousness/her soul to somewhere else when she attempted to sleep. It was as terrifying as it was unfathomable.

“No,” Oliver growled. “She belongs here. We can't protect her in Central City. She needs to be here.”

Sara's expression was knowing. “Right. Dr. Snow said they would call if they needed anything else from our end, but as long as the cocktail continues to work they see no reason she can't resume her normal schedule until they make a breakthrough.”

“I know,” Oliver ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists, “but the cocktail is not a permanent solution. We need a permanent solution.”

Sara cocked her head to the side. “And while that's undeniably true, it still doesn't explain why you're avoiding _your_ girl.”

“Sara,” his growled a warning.

The assassin crossed her arms over her chest and held her ground. “I'm waiting, Ollie. What excuse do you have for barely speaking to the woman who we both know it would break you in half to lose?”

“I can't...” he took in a sharp breath and blew it out as he struggled for words, “I don't...know how to talk to her anymore. After...”

“After what?” Sara asked. “After finding out the version of you in this other place grew some balls and manned up enough to admit he's madly in love with that amazing blonde over there?” His glare, unsurprisingly, had no affect. Sara rolled her eyes. “What are you so afraid of, Oliver? Do you think she expects you to turn into that other man? That she expects you to grow up overnight and suddenly be functional and ready for a healthy relationship instead of the one-nighters and comfort sex you've been settling for so far?”

“Sara...” he tried to cut her off.

Sara waved him off. “Don't bother, Ollie. I have no illusions where we're concerned. I used you just as much as you used me and it was fucked up as usual.” He tried to object and she glared him silent. “We hurt Laurel, we hurt Felicity, and we hurt ourselves. We lived down to expectations and we both know better.”

And there really wasn't much he could say to that. She was right and they both knew it. Trying to turn a self-destructive relapse into a relationship wasn't fixing anything. It didn't take away any of the guilt. It was a band-aid over a bullet hole. But knowing that didn't help him with Felicity.

“I don't know what to say to her,” Oliver admitted. 

“You're underestimating Felicity,” Sara said. “She knows you, Oliver. She isn't expecting some grand declaration of love and fidelity. You just have to talk to her. Act normal,” she rolled her eyes, “I know it's a stretch.” She turned and motioned with her head for him to follow.

Oliver walked behind Sara and felt his chest tighten the closer they came to Felicity. The assassin was right about one thing, he couldn't stand to leave things as they were between them. He had to fix this somehow. Even seeing Felicity every day and every night, Oliver missed her. He missed his friend, his confidante...his girl.

“Hey Felicity,” Sara called, “whatcha up to?”

“Hmm?” Felicity spun in her chair with a smile on her face. She was typing away on the phone in her hand, but pulled her attention up to Sara. When she noticed Oliver standing behind the assassin, her smile slipped for a moment, but then she shrugged and focused on the other blonde. “I'm enjoying my daily session of 'Ask Felicity', actually.” She canted her head to the side and lifted inquisitive brows. “What's your opinion, Sara? Best water Pokemon?”

Sara chuckled and shook her head. “Still at it with the questions, huh?”

Oliver frowned and tried to act normal. “What's 'Ask Felicity'?”

Felicity seemed stunned at the sound of his voice, but she quickly shook it off and answered. “It's just a game I'm playing with a friend...a new friend.”

“A male friend,” Sara teased the blonde and filled Oliver in at the same time, “who Felicity met through an online dating site that she hacked.”

Oliver felt a jolt of confusion and then panic. Felicity was online dating? Felicity was dating, period? When did this happen? Why was this happening?

Felicity pursed her lips. “Hacking is such a harsh term. I only might have tweaked their formula a bit.” She pointed at Sara. “I told you those results were entirely too broad. I wanted a few decent options, not every man that mentioned anything geek, or game, or sci-fi and fantasy related.”

Sara grinned even broader and pointed to her chest. “This isn't judgment. This is pride. I'm tempted to have you set up an account for me.”

Now Felicity looked entirely confused. She looked back and forth between Sara and Oliver as though trying to fit together the pieces of a new puzzle. 

Oliver cleared his throat. He carefully chose his wording and tried to keep his voice calm and rational. “Felicity...with everything going on right now, do you really think this is the best time to try out online dating?” He paused and noticed Sara was now glaring at him. He rushed to explain. “I just mean...things are complicated and dangerous right now. Slade is still out there...”

“And that never stopped you from getting any,” Felicity said. Then she winced and looked at Sara. “No offense. I really like you now.”

Sara smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “None taken.” 

Oliver tried to speak again, but Felicity waved him off. “Landon isn't Slade, Oliver. He has both eyes. He also isn't in any way related to our current problems. He's a normal guy. I checked him out.” She took in a deep breath and blew it out. “So, while I appreciate your concern, it isn't necessary. I'm a big girl and I can make my own dating decisions.”

“I...” but Oliver noticed Sara's eyes were throwing daggers at him and decided to retreat for the time being, “okay.”

Sara turned back to Felicity. “So, the questions are still going good?”

Oliver gritted his teeth and forced a smile onto his lips. “You never fully explained that.”

Both women turned to look at him as if mystified as to why he was still standing there. When he continued to refuse to disappear, Felicity sighed. “He sends me new texts every day asking me questions. Then he sends back his own answers. It's a fun way to play 'getting to know you'.”

Oliver snorted. Sara jabbed him in the side with her elbow. “I thought it was clever. Now they won't be super-awkward when they finally meet in person.” The vigilante could feel his blood pressure rising at just the thought.

“Of course,” Felicity told the other woman seriously, “yesterday I thought it was all over.” Sara leaned closer for an explanation. Felicity frowned. “He asked for my favorite hero and I answered him honestly. I told him I liked my heroes strong and complex, but also a little complicated and angsty,” she shrugged and made a cute 'duh' expression, “so obviously Buffy was the answer.”

Sara snorted. “Obviously.” But then she frowned concerned. “But he didn't agree? Does he have a problem with strong females? Need me to kick his ass?”

“Oh no!” Felicity shook her head. “He totally agreed with the Buffy part. He owns the box set. We might set up a Buffy marathon date. That wasn't the problem.”

Sara cocked a brow. “Well?”

“Oh,” Felicity grimaced, “we spent a solid hour debating Angel or Spike for best soulful vampire. It was a bloodbath. I thought we might have found our irreconcilable difference.”

Sara chuckled. “But somehow you pulled through?”

Felicity nodded with a smile. “We decided I could have Spike and he'd keep pulling for Angel and we both agreed that we really really hated Riley.” She sighed dreamily. “He sent me a three text rant about how lame Cardboard Boy was. It warmed my heart.”

The blond assassin smiled evilly at Oliver. “The joys of new love.”

Oliver glared back at her.

“Anyway,” Felicity pushed to her feet. She smiled tightly at Oliver before reaching over to grab her purse and coat. “I think I'm gonna head out for the night. I've got some searches running, but I doubt anything will pop up before tomorrow. You two kids have fun!” She pointed her finger at them like a gun and clicked her tongue. Then she spun and strutted toward the stairs.

Oliver watched her go completely baffled, his stomach churning with dread. Somehow this entire situation had spun even further out of his control and comfort zone. What was he supposed to do now?

“I told you, Ollie,” Sara said dryly as she patted him on the back, “Felicity knows you. She's not going to push you for anything you aren't ready and willing to give. She's also not going to beg you to love her. She's too strong for that.”

But was he strong enough to watch her walk away from him? Not just tonight but possibly forever? Was he strong enough to stand back and watch her move on with someone else? Would that even be strength or was it really his cowardice showing?

Oliver found the answer didn't really matter, because the truth was that he couldn't let her go. Maybe she would be better off without him, maybe she would be safer, but Oliver couldn't imagine his future without Felicity intimately entwined in it. He wasn't ready to write off happiness quite yet, and he knew that his happiness had just walked out that door. Felicity was his light in the darkness and he wasn't going to lose her to some random normal guy who happened to have the right answers to her questions. 

Oliver looked to Sara. “What do I do?”

The blonde assassin snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well, first of all, you could actually tell the woman that you and I are no longer involved. And then?” She shrugged and grinned. “Unless you want her cozied up on the couch with Landon, I'd suggest you start looking up 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.” She laughed and walked away.


End file.
